This invention relates to a process for producing a laminate of a metal foil strip and a plastic film strip, in which the two strips have stamped structures which are repeated at regular intervals in the longitudinal direction of the strips and are disposed at contiguous points in the laminate, a pre-stamped first strip and a second strip having the stamped structures stamped therein by the process of the invention being continuously joined together from one end to form the laminate.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for producing a laminate of a metal foil strip and a plastic film strip that have stamped structures which are repeated at regular intervals, which apparatus has a feeding and guiding device for the laminate, a joining apparatus for the fixed connection of the two strips and feeding and guiding devices for the merging and joining together of the two strips.
From WO-92/15118 which is incorporated herein by reference it is known to bring together two strips, each of which has stamped markings thereon, one on top of the other in such a way that the markings of one strip coincide in the laminate with the markings of the second strip. To this end, the position of the markings in the laminate is monitored and any mismatch between the markings is eliminated by measuring the size of this mismatch. According to the size of the mismatch, the two strips, prior to being joined together, are then subjected to different temperatures in order, by virtue of the different expansion of the two strips, to equalize the strips and eliminate the mismatch. In addition, one strip can be subjected to a tensile stress, so that the expansion thereby of this strip helps to eliminate the mismatch. A process of this type, however, requires highly complex equipment to realize the different temperatures required to be applied to the two strips and to guarantee that the necessary temperature alterations can be effected in a very short time to enable the segment of the laminate having the mismatch to be kept as small as possible. The control circuit required for such an adjustment by means of temperature alterations or tensile stresses is very complicated and generally non-reactive. Furthermore, it is difficult to connect two foils/films fixedly together under such conditions since, after the tensile force has dropped away or after the temperatures of the two strips in the laminate have been matched, thermomechanical stresses can arise between the two strips, which might result in the laminate becoming deformed or the two strips becoming detached from each other.
In addition, the so-called TAB-process (Tape Automatic Bonding) is known. In this process, a plastic strip is used as a pre-stamped carrier film, onto which a metal foil is applied. The metal structure is then produced by chemical etching.
In view of the above-described prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a process and apparatus in which a stamped plastic film tape can be laminated together with a stamped metal foil tape such that, with the least possible complexity, any mismatch between the stamped structures of the two tapes is kept as low as possible.